Kingdom Hearts New Generation
by KeyblademasterKiria
Summary: Dream start to make sense when the are really the missing memories to my past. How will I get away from the danger i didn't know i was in... And how will i stop everything from going wrong while saving what is left of my real family. All oc's yes but is post Kingdom hearts 2 by about 14-18 years but before Kingdom hearts 3D. Rated M just to be safe.


Hey this is bsed after KH2 but before KH 3D and it is all occs and just so you know the pairing its Sora x Kairi, Riku x Oc mainly and i will write the story leading up to this one later but I hope you enjoy this and please bare with me because i fail at spelling, and Grammer so if your reading this and get annoyed with all the errors then pm me and tell you want to help other wise suck it up and deal with it.

Disclamer- I dont own Kingdom Hearts saga but soooo wish i did. But i do own my oc's and the plot

oh and just so you know Italic's are dreams and i will be changing points of view between Kiria, Shea, Raja, Tiger mainly but there will be minor ones too just to help the story line along.

Chapter 1- Reawakening

Kiria's P.O.V

_I watch as the saddest scene unfolds i feel as i have seen it before but not sure. _

_ "SORA!" yells this girl her hair reminding me of my own but she is holding some thing i can't see what, an she is backing away from 3 people that look like they were once a part of my family once holds out their hand and another looks like there trying to say something but nothing comes out but the third one repeats what is being said_

_ "Give us the child and then we will leave" the third person says sounding young and femime the a guy comes in with really spiky hair but i have seen spikier_

_ "You're not taking are daugter" he says and a keyblad comes to his hands but one of the Organization members come up behind the girl and take out of her arms what seems to be a baby and quickly runs holding the baby in a fatherly way i think that was Limxe that just stole the baby from its mothers arms and he saw now while runing through the dark corador "Domerxi, Jaxess, Hamirxt let's leave" and he disappears and followed by the other three and the mother is now crying and being held by the father_

_ "Sora they have Kiria now... where are we going to hide her twin Shea" the mother said between sobs and the father who i guess is named Sora looks at the mother and sighs then starts to think. I can tell because he has a funny thinking face which causes the mother to giggle a little _

_ "Kairi let's put Shea with Jasmine until she is old enough to know what is going on." the father Sora said then looked at the two people walking in."Riku, Angle... It's started again" Sora said after a moment_

I wake up startled. I look around to see i am still in my monotone room and sigh "It was just a dream... but why was my name in it and who is Sora or Kairi... or Riku... or Angle... and do i really have a twin named Shea...now my family is the organization they adopted me when the Heartless killed my family..." i tell myself while getting out of and and going to my closet to get dressed for the day and when i open my closet i see Axeleana hiding in my closet

"Hey sleepy-head" she says seeing she was caught in the act of something

I cross my arm and lean to the right "Trying to switch out my clothes again Ax" i say sternly while giving her my best 'your in trouble' death stare but end up laughing because she tried to do an innacinet pouty face "Get out of my room goof-ball i will meet you in Twilight town for breakfast before we start are missions" I say while lightly pushing her out of my room

After a few moments i am walking out of my room my muddy brown/red hair in a ponie-tail a black one sleeve top and dark blue/gray bell bottom jeans and i walk past a few family members i mutter hi to most of them.

"Kiria you should be wearing socks and shoes" some one says from behind me i turn around and mentally roll my eyes

"Jetxas i have not woren shoes sense i was four and a half i wont start wearing them any time soon either we have been over this too many times to count so just give it up" I say crossing my arms in annoyance. After a few moments of silence i turn and walk away

Shea's P.O.V

I wake you from a dream i don't remember any of it though. "I should get up before Jasmine wakes me up" i mumble as I rub the sleep out of my eyes

After a few moments I am dressed in a royal black outfit simular to what Jasmine would wear. "I still need to find out what posed my parents to have me grow up in a palace and have Jasmine act as my mother" i wonder out loud as I brush my long almost floor lengh hair before putting it in a braid

"Miss breakfast is ready" a maid says from the other said of my room's door

"Thank you, I will be down shortly" I say and grab a worn out floor lenth clock and sneak out through the yard and quickly climb the tree closest to the outer wall and smile because Jasmine didn't come to get me which makes it easier to sneak out of the palace. I just enjoy walking the market place.

Later I am walking a back ally because I am pretty sure that i need to get back home. I stop to look at these two boys that are about my age getting cornered by a group of shadey people.

"Hey you leave these two kids alone and go pick on some one your own size" I yell running up to them and punch the closest guy. I watch as the two boys follow my lead and start punching and about an hour later the shadey group and i turn to face the to boys to see them trying to corner me.

"What?" I ask looking at the one with his hair spiked up before looking at the other boy who had his hair in a poinie tail

"Shea right? Why did you just help us" the one with spiky hair asked

"Because it felt right... are you two brothers... and how do you know my name?" I answer before asking how they knew my name

"We are your cousins and yeah we're 'twin' brothers" the one with the poinie tail said

"Raja she's not suppose to know 'til mom, dad, Aunty and uncle find Kiria" the spiky haired kid says

"Tiger suck it up she needs to know because you know just as well as I do that they're missing and it's up to us to find her" Raja said crossing his arms

"Hey I am still here so please don't talk like I am not here" I snap "Plus i know that my parents are missing. Jasmine told me last week because we got a letter said that it's up to me and my cousins to find my unknown twin sister" i said before passing out from lack of food

Please do reveiw! and yes i rewrote this chapter to be longer.

Peace and love


End file.
